battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gallian Republic/@comment-25722005-20161016144645/@comment-25722005-20161024152026
"Nice to meet you too, Prime Minister Holland, or former Lord Holland. You have done a fine job," Lucille responds curtly, looking through the wall's giant windows, which she can see through, because the curtains are held back. "These are a lot of ships," she continues, pointing at several aerospace ships dotting the gray Gallian sky. "And you even have these things," she says, pointing at a detachment of what looks like supersoldiers passing through the palace's gate. "Oh, those," Holland responds. "These are not ours. These are from Aneph." "Aneph? What are they doing here?" Lucille asks, curious and unaware of any deployment. "They're assisting us in rebuilding after the Protoss attack. Okay, basically anywhere on Earth devastated by it. Whether or not this means they are recognizing us as a legitimate successor is unknown. But regardless, we are quite thankful," Holland follows up. "Right. Anyway, what brings us here?" Gardner asks. Holland picks up a dossier laying on his desk, and opens it up. "So, first of all, Officer Gardner, I am reinstating you into the Army, to your former rank as Captain. This is standard procedure with former Imperial officers, if you realize." "It is my honor, sir," Gardner responds thankfully, tipping his cap. "The feeling is mutual. Anyway, moving on to other more pressing matters," Holland continues as he puts back Gardner's dossier at a shelf, and turns a dial on his desk. After a click, a hologram of the Gallian continent flickers in, colored in red, light blue, silver, and gray. The most dominant color on the map is gray. "I don't know if you have an idea of the factions battling it out here, but I'll explain anyway," Holland stands up, his staff in his hand, and points at the red. "These I'm certain you're familiar of: The Gallian People's Republic. Its third reincarnation, actually. Thing was, they used to be the greatest threat to us. As you see now, they are mostly scattered. But I suspect it won't be long before they come crawling to the USSR for help. That we can't allow. Which is why they're at the top of the kill list." "This," pointing his staff at the light blue, "is the North Gallia Federation. A loose coalition of city-states surrounding Brougham. These people are probably the closest to an actual representative democracy this continent has. Though recent events made it very unstable, and, given my opinion, Miss Asquith, I shan't bet on it lasting any longer. Getting a claim to their territories will be an enormous boost to our legitimacy as a successor state." "The silver territory is us, the Provisional Government. I think that you two are familiar enough with us that there are no need for introductions." "And lastly, this is the gray territory. These are either areas not under control of the three factions, warlord-controlled territories, sites of battles, wastelands, or general lawlessness. As it stands, these are sparsely populated, and for now, they are of not much importance to us, unless they are a means of facilitating faster mobilization." "What else, Prime Minister?" Lucille asks, scrutinizing the holographic map. "What is the reason we are here?" Holland puts down his staff and sits at his chair, staring at both of them. "We are planning a large-scale offensive that will dwarf any movement all factions here have made since the start of this war," Holland starts elaborating. "We plan to eliminate the People's Republic and the Federation in one grand operation. Operation Olympic. We will eradicate their leadership so hard that their people will be suppressed so much they won't dare rise up against us anymore," he continues, getting more forceful with his words, and rising up from his chair, almost menacingly. "What does this have to do with me?" "You see, Miss Asquith, you are still well-known across Gallia. People still long for the return of the former Empire. They long for stability and security, which as you might see, are in short supply. And who is the figure that stands for these things, for the Empire, and more? The last Empress of Gallia, of course." "But me?" Lucille exclaims in disbelief. "How will I be of any help to this war?" "You will be a symbol of legitimacy, Miss Asquith. With you at our side, these people will rally with us and together, Gallia will be reunited under one flag again." "And what happens then?" "That shall be decided when both factions are eradicated," Holland replies. "Now, what is your decision? Are you willing to once again stand for Gallia and her principles, or are you going to let her stepped on by disloyal infidels who only seek to undermine Gallia's future?" Lucille thinks for a moment. She stands from her chair and walks toward the central window overlooking the camp below. From there, the whole of Wittenham is visible. Its towering churches, its wide thoroughfares, its sprawling open areas, its grand harbor, all lay before her, gray from the debris from the battles it has been through. She just stands there for a few minutes, deliberating. Holland and Gardner are both staring at her, waiting for her decision. And after a few minutes, she looks back at them, having made her decision already. "I will join your cause. Not for you, not for anyone, but for Gallia herself." Holland nods, his face showing gratitude. "Just as you do, I seek only a better future for Gallia." He then pulls out a tablet and types out several commands on it. After a minute, he puts it back on his desk. "I have assigned you a contingent of Marines as your personal guard. Captain Gardner will be your personal bodyguard. And lastly... Dismissed. You may go now," Holland finishes their conversation, with a firm step.